


My Heart, My One

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Children, Death, Erebor, F/M, M/M, Mirkwood, Orcs, Rivendell, War, Wargs, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your One calls you  in dreams and their life's is in danger? With war coming and a home in peril what will happen if legendary creatures long gone prove to still be around in one way or another in the most unlikely way? What magic can someone's love bring to keep safe their One?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See You In My Dreams

This was the third and last hunting trip Thorin and Dwalin went to before winter came. They both knew food would be scarce and their people needed help. "Are you alright my King?" Dwalin inquired with a cheeky grin, knowing how it annoyed Thorin. "That depends; what you're up-to?" Thorin asked.

“Oh! Nothing much, just missed your royal smile" he joked. "You'll get a royal beating if you don't cut that out with the 'my king' nonsense, cousin". Thorin laughed as Dwalin mocked a hurt expression. "I will, as soon as you tell me what is up with you lately. And why take a different hunting route than we normally take?" Dwalin inquired of him worriedly.

“I just don't know. It's just a feeling that I'll.... I mean we'll find what we need this way" Thorin informed him. He was not sure himself if he should trust this feeling, this call in his soul. "If you think you know what you are doing, you know I'll follow you to the end, cousin. Wherever that may be" Dwalin told him as he put his hand on Thorin's shoulder.

The dreams began two nights before the hunting trip. The first night it had started with someone calling his name, and all he could do was ask for a name. The second night a beautiful girl was standing in the moonlight calling his name and all he could do was ask her not to go. "My name is Maria. I hope to see you soon, if that's what you really wish also, my heart" the girl spoke before Thorin woke up screaming for her not to leave him alone.

The trip was not going so well due to those darn tormenting dreams, which made his heart ache from the loss of the girl. What was it about her that made him so overjoyed to be in her presence, but killed him to be away from her?

“Is Kili still having those dream of his One, the boy named Bilbo?” asked Dwalin worriedly. He still remembered how a decade ago Kili sleep walked out of town calling for Bilbo. “Yes but a few months ago he woke up screaming that Bilbo got attacked and he had to save him. I told him it was a dream and forbade him from going anywhere. I’m worried about him Dwalin” Thorin told him.

On the third day, they came upon a cave near a clearing that showed signs of a struggle. They looked around quickly for any signs of the enemy still being in the area, but there were none. The only thing they found were scattered bloodied clothes.

Thorin felt his blood freeze in his veins, as he picked up a piece of clothing that was closest to him. He would recognise it anywhere. It was Maria’s cloak. “Maria! Maria, where are you?” he screamed. “Thorin, what the heck is going on? Who’s Maria?” Dwalin questioned.

“The reason we are here. My One. That is why I asked you to come with me instead of my nephews. She kept appearing in my dreams and it didn’t quite register until the day of the trip. That is why I was in such a hurry to go” Thorin informed him as he headed towards the cave.

Dwalin was speechless as he followed Thorin to the cave. “Stay away, unless you plan to die you stinking Orc filth” a female voice boomed from within the cave followed by an arrow that just missed Dwalin by a hair. That made the big warrior freeze in his tracks.

Thorin recognised the voice instantly. “Maria, it’s me, it’s Thorin” he called out. “No you can’t be him. He’s just a dream that torments me” she stated. “No, it’s me, I swear my heart” he said as he rushed forward and took her in his arms. She held on like the whole world was about to end in fire and brimstone.

Dwalin walked up to them, after securing the area. Suddenly, he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. Without a second thought he grabbed his axe ready to strike, at whatever was in the cave behind Maria. “STOP!” Maria screamed before he struck.

“Don’t hurt him. He has been hurt enough. His whole family got killed a few months ago, from an Orc pack. He and I managed to survive by hiding in the forest, but he has not talked since. Come on Bilbo, its ok, they won’t hurt you I swear” Maria informed them sadly, as she held out her hand and waited for little Bilbo to slowly walk out of the shadows and hide behind her instead. Thorin and Dwalin were thrown off by her statement.

Both men were shocked to see such a small child. What caught their attention the most were his feet. They seemed to be a little bigger than regular feet and were a bit hairy on top. ‘It can’t be it’s the boy from Kili’s dreams’ Thorin thought surprised. “Where is he from? He is not a dwarf and too little to be human and elf even though he has pointy ears as an elf” Thorin questioned.

“This is Bilbo and he’s a hobbit from the Shire. They are quite similar to elves but only live to be about a hundred and thirty, to a hundred and fifty the most. But Bilbo here is special due to his fae ancestry…”, “What? How is this possible? The fae disappeared centuries ago?” Thorin cut her off questioningly, looking at the boy hiding behind her curiously.

“Yes that is true, but not before they breded with almost every race of Middle Earth my heart” she said with a soft smile. Thorin kneeled and held out his hand to the boy and said as he waited for the boy to decide what he thought of him, “Do not worry little one. Neither I, nor my cousin Dwalin, here would ever hurt you. I am sorry for everything that has happened to you. And I know someone that would love nothing more than to see you safe and sound.”

At that Bilbo’s eyes lit up and spoke for the first time in months, “My Kili!”


	2. Plesent Suprise

Within a day and a half Thorin, Dwalin, Bilbo and Maria entered Ered Luin, heading towards his sister’s house. Thorin knew this was not going to be ease both Kili and Bilbo were very young and Dis might have a lot of misgivings about the whole situation, but it could not be helped.

You can no more choose when, how and if you choose to find your One as the air you breath. That is how life works and all he could do was thank Mahal for giving him his One even though he was a hundred and fifty. He looked at Maria and she smiled at him. His heart felt lighter. He hadn’t felt like that since before Erebor fell to the wrath of Smaug the Terrible.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of excitement coming from the little Hobbit he was holding. When he looked at him he saw the brightest smile, one that had seen before from his nephews, directed at him after his return from one of his journeys.

Meanwhile, back at Dis’s home Kili was practically going hypo with energy and excitement he could not really explain. It was as if something most magnificent was about to happen. But, he could not comprehend what, still he could not bring himself to care that he was driving his brother and mother insane with his exuberance.

“Kili I swear if you don’t stop right now I’ll tie rocks on your legs and drop you in the river” his mother warned him. Fili tried really hard not to laugh at the whole situation unravelling in front of him. “Come on Kee let’s go see if uncle is coming, before mother does as she threatened” Fili said with a laugh.

Kili quickly fallowed his brother out the door. All of a sudden though he stopped in his tracks and started running the opposite way that they were heading. “Kili, where are you going? Uncle always heads west of here. Kili!” Fee yelled at his bay brother. “No, Fee. It is east, he went east I just know it. Please trust me” Kili called back, without even stopping.

Not long after Kili and Fili saw their uncle and master Dwalin heading their way, along with two more people. But something about the young boy that his uncle, made Kili stop in his tracks as if the whole world just burst into the most fantastical joy ever to be beheld by anyone.

A squeal escape the little Hobbit the moment he realised who the person headed his way was. He squirmed with all his might to get down from Thorin’s hold. Thorin let him down with a laugh at the exuberance and joy of the Hobbit as he tried to get to his One.

The moment he was let loose Bilbo run to Kili and vice versa, as if the universe depended on it. Both Kili and Bilbo’s life burst into colour. Kili picked him up like Bilbo weight nothing and twirl around just to hear him laugh. It lightened his heart. The joy to finally be with his One was beyond words. Just as Thorin’s and Maria’s when they first come face to face, not too long ago.

“My Kili, my Kili is here” Bilbo yelled as he hugged Kili tighter. “I am hear my Heart, I am here and you will never lose me for all the treasure in the world” Kili said as he hugged Bilbo like a lifesaver. Fili was shocked at the sight in front of him. Never had he imagined that his little brother’s One was here. He always thought his brother was being silly.

But one things was certain, he wished with all his heart, that from this moment on they knew only joy and piece and that maybe one day he himself found his One like Kili. Thorin, Dwalin and Maria laughed at the sight ahead of them. Bilbo just chatted about everything and anything he could think of.

Fili quickly walked up to his uncle and asked, “How? Where did you find him uncle?” “I will explain everything once were at your mother’s house nephew. Come on you two let’s get you both warmed up” he said as he led the way there. “I will see you tomorrow Thorin. There are a few things I need to discuss with Balin” Dwalin said and left the five of them to their own devises.

Once there he was greeted by a particular strange look from his sister. He just looked at her in a way that said ‘I’ll explain everything I promise’. “Well what do we have here? It looks like two little angels needing some milk to warm them up. What do you say?” she asked with a smile only to be answered with a quiet ‘Please’ from the Hobbit that had attached himself to Kili for dear life. With a smile she quickly warmed up some milk for Kili, Bilbo and Fili.

“Dis let me introduce you to Bilbo. And this is Maria my One” he quickly said. “It is truly a great day to meet my son’s and brother’s One” Dis said with a smile. “It is an honour to meet you also miss Dis. And thank you for opening your home to us” Maria said with a warm smile. “What is all this about you silly girl, we are family and family is the most important thing in the world” Dis informed her and hugged her tight.

Once everyone was happy and warm, Dis looked at Thorin. “He and Maria here were attacked by Orcs months ago, about the same time Kili started to try to find Bilbo. His family got killed and Maria took him away trying to find a safe place” he informed them as he was interrupted by a whimper from Bilbo that had nestled in Kili’s embrace and looked that not even Mahal himself could not remove.

At the sound of distress from his Hobbit, Kili just held him just a little tighter as he swayed from side to side, and whispered soothing words to his One, and quickly Bilbo calmed down again. Fili took his chair and placed it next to Kili’s and sat next to him, as he smiled to Bilbo in a way that said we will forever keep you safe little one.

He quickly took a breath and continued the story, even though he wished not to bring the nightmarish events of the past for the boy. He had suffered enough already at his young age. Maria took hold of his hand and gave a squish, letting him know it was ok. “Do you remember how the night before we left for the hunt I was on edge constantly?” he asked only to be answered by a nod from Dis.

“I saw Maria just as she saw me in her dreams. It was Mahal that chose this for us, because they where been hunted by the same Orcs that killed Bilbo’s family. And it was the only way for her to let me know where they were. I am sorry I did not say anything, even I had thought I was going crazy” he told he only to me met with a look of exasperation form his little sister.

“You know that Balin will demand for you to court her properly right? But under the circumstance’s I think he can be persuaded it to just marry you by Durin’s day. I wish you the best Brother. I do not know any other who deserves it more” Dis told him as she hugged him. “Thank you Dis” he said with a sob.

“I think we should feed the little one and put him to bed. He is falling asleep on Kili” Fili pointed out. That night Bilbo woke up on the cot next to Kili’s bed. For a moment he did not know where he was. As tears started to flow down his cheeks, he heard a light snore coming from next to him. When he looked he saw Kili and slowly climbed out of his cot and into Kili’s bed.

The movement woke Kili and he moved to let Bilbo in under the covers and the moment he was covered, Kili hugged him. Both kids having the best night rest in their lives. Dis went to check on the children and what she saw made her coo at them. When she went back to the kitchen she told her brother and Maria what she saw. Neither was surmised at the Bilbo and Kili.

The question in all their minds now was what they should do about Kili and Bilbo. Both were too young but they knew that whatever the future held for them, they would not face it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and opinions are welcomed!


	3. Of Love And The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in brackets is the black speech.

Four years after Thorin and Dwalin rescued them, Thorin married Maria. All the dwarfs had cheered for them and thanked Mahal for bringing such a wonderful Queen and healer for their King. No-one cared if Thorin was fifty years older than she and now wished for them to be blessed with a child. But neither Thorin nor Maria was in a rush.

A year later Thorin, Dwalin, Maria, Bilbo, Fili and Kili went to the Shire. There they met many Hobbits. There they found, what remained of Bilbo’s distant relatives and let them know, that they would be keeping Bilbo, but had promised to visit his home when they could.

They also learned that, the Hobbits that have fae blood when they reached a particular age, they manifested certain powers. They also can have children with their chosen, no matter the race or gender of their chosen. It was different for each individual and race. Bilbo and Maria, where showing signs of mental communication over great distance. A thought is all it took, for them to know if the other was sad or happy, or needed help.

Almost forty years later, Fili, Kili and Bilbo find themselves in the last hunting trip by themselves, before they left on the quest for Erebor. “Don’t forget to stay in the hunting grounds I’ve showed you boys. I don’t want to end up leading a rescue party because you foolishly put yourselves in dander, understand?” Thorin asked them seriously.

“Yes uncle. We will stay safe” Fili assured him. ‘If they manage to keep their hands to themselves for a while that is’ he thought to himself. And with a last goodbye the three boys headed out. Thorin stayed rooted to that spot long after the boys had left his sight worrying if there was anything else he could have taught them or told them.

“They will be fine my heart. You did an excellent work helping to raise them. Trust them to do this as you trust them to come along on this quest with you” Marias voice from behind him said, that made him turn quickly around with a huff. He would never get used to her snicking up on him without making any sound. But then again just like Bilbo, she was half-fae.

“You know this mean that we won’t have to worry about them hearing us tonight, right love?” she whispered to his ear as she led him back to the house. Thorin just grinned and let her guide him. Once they were in their room, they rid themselves of clothes. Without hesitation Thorin dove against Maria and pinned her to the bed. “What can I do for you my Queen?” He asked breathlessly.

“Attend me my King,” Maria almost cried out, warmth creeping across her skin as Thorin started to worship her body. Thorin drove his thick, hard cock deep into her willing tightness, his stiff flesh finding that beautiful welcoming entrance. Maria whimpered in complete satisfaction, her squirming and moaning only driving him on.

Their first two day into their hunt Kili and Fili managed to catch two ducks, three rabbits, a deer and a small boar. The pelts and feathers will help, with getting extra supplies for the quest. It also helped that Bilbo had managed to lure this creatures with just singing.

Fili kept looking around as if he expected someone to come out from behind a tree or rock. “Fili, what’s the matter? You seem to be on edge since we camped,” Kili question his brother. “I do not know it’s as if someone is watching us, I can feel,” he answered. That made Bilbo look around, but he never felt the presence of anything dangerous. “Whatever is out there must not be dangerous. It feels safe,” Bilbo said with a smile.

After one final survey of the area Fili seemed to agree, “Very safe indeed.” The need to know who it was was overwhelming in a good way, and he just didn’t know why. He just hoped that he might be graced with the answer some day, Mahal willing.

Kili could never understand what great deed had he done, to deserve such a treasure like his Bilbo. “Please, tell me you have your herbs with you?” Kili all but pleaded. “Yes my star. I do and I can’t wait,” Bilbo answered with a wink, as he slowly walked back to the camp site, only to hear Kili groan.

On the second night of the hunt Fili was woken up by Bilbo’s and Kili’s moan into the night. ‘Not even been out here, will stop this two from having sex’ he groaned and turned away from them trying to go back to sleep. “Move for me, Bilbo. Take your pleasure.” Kili ordered and Bilbo did as he was told. “Mmmm… aaah…yes, I l-love… you,” Bilbo moaned in encouragement.

“I love you too, but for the love of everything good please, move faster my heartbeat. Harder” Kili moaned louder, loving the way his Hobbit fell apart in his arms. “Ugh! Aaah! You feel… so… good Kili. Pl-pleeease let me cum” Bilbo all but cried out. “Yes, cum for me my h-heartbeat.” That was just what Bilbo did. The feeling of Bilbo coming undone was so strong that it gave Kili, what he needed to fall over the edge along with him.

After almost a week, the three of them headed back so they can prepare for the quest. As they reached Ered Luins’ edge they got attacked by an Orc pack. It was not ease but they did exactly what their uncle and Dwalin had taught them. They watched each other’s backs. “Kili, make sure that Bilbo stays between us” Fili yelled.

\- (Kill them all) - one of the Orcs yelled. - (No. Bring me the fae Azog will reward us greatly for such a prize) - another yelled. Without hesitation the Orcs attacked them. ‘Maria… Help… edge of town… Orcs!’ Bilbo mentally sent the message to Maria. Before too long, Dwalin and Thorin reached them. But before they even managed to attack the Orcs, one of them hit Kili on the head rendering him unconscious. At the sight of Kili getting hurt Bilbo lost it. He let a scream, as he fell to his knees next to Kili.

Out of nowhere vines rose from the ground impaling the Orc pack killing them instantly, to everyone’s surprise. “Kili,” Thorin screamed as he rushed to see how he was. Bilbo meanwhile was holding him for dear life. As his tears fell on Kili, he heard the voice of Yavanna saying, ‘For you great, purest and truest of heart I will help you my child. Be assured he will survive.’ And with that a light bathed Kili and then he was awake and well as if nothing had happened.

Everyone was speechless at what they had seen. “Kili, how is this possible, a blow to the head like that would should have killed you” Thorin exclaimed. “It was Yavanna. I heard her say that she would help him because I tried to keep them safe” Bilbo said. “It is true uncle I heard her also, and she said that I would be ok and that my One needs me. She also said that we shall have a long happy life and grow old and die together. I won’t outlive him” Kili cried as he held on to his One.

“It’s ok now. But we better get back home before Dis begins to worry even more” Maria said. “Aye, you head back and I’ll get some of the guards and petrol the area. I will see you tonight” Dwalin told them as he walked off. With that Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Maria made their way home. None where too keen to tell Dis the reason they had rushed out of the house as if Smaug himself was hot on their heels.

On the way back Fili looked behind them as if expecting to see someone. He had this feeling as if they had been watched since the beginning of their hunting trip, especially him. Thorin did not fail to notice this and asked, "What's troubling you?" "I just feel that we are watched and it began when we started this hunting trip. But it feels safe not like a threat," Fili informed him. Less they all knew that someone was indeed watching them and had added to the power Bilbo had unleashed on the Orc pack.

And the person’s eyes were on Fili, and hoped that just like Bilbo was accepted by Kili; Fili would come to love and accept her also. Freya hoped that whatever the future held she would not fail her One, as her Father failed her mother and her. One thing was for sure, she would follow them all the way to Erebor in secret if needed, just to stay as close to her One as she could.

“What happened out there?” Dis yelled, the moment they walked in. “An Orc pack attacked them on the borders of the town luckily it was nothing we could not handle and as you see we are all fine” Thorin said. Dis was quite shaken but seeing as they were in unharmed did not rip their ears off and yelling about going alone out again like this.

That night Dwalin visited Dis’s house along with Balin to talk about the Orc pack that had attacked them and the quest. “That was a random pack, but I have stationed some guard near our borders just to be safe. They will remain like that until we either summon our people to come home, or return back here defeated,” Dwalin informed them. 

“Everyone that has agreed to come to the quest to reclaim our homeland will be at Bree in a week’s time. Let’s hope it will not turn like the battle of Azanulbizar” Balin informed him. “Have faith Balin. We will get Erebor back I just know it” Maria told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, for your faith in us. You will indeed be a great Queen when we take our home back” Balin told her making her smile.

Soon the seven of them would set on the journey to Bree and head to Erebor and hopefully everyone would survive this perilous journey, Dis hoped with all her heart. But knowing that two half-fae being with them meant that Mahal was with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and opinions are always welcomed.


	4. Of Marriage And The Future

Before long Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Maria and Bilbo had reached Prancing Pony Inn in Bree to meet the rest of the dwarves that had agreed to join the journey to Erebor. “So this is it,” Thorin exclaimed sadly, hopping that there would be more than just eight dwarves and a wizard in front of him. But at list he knew he could trust them, for he had met them around Ered Luin, before he had decided to gather a group and try to reclaim their true home.

Less they all knew, that there was someone else following them that not only wanted to keep them safe but also believed in their quest. Along the journey every night Freya would sent images and emotions to Fili at all times of the night, keeping him in a constant straight of arousal. It drove him made with wanting to find this person and giving them a taste of their own medicine. Sometimes she would send images of what she planned to do with him during the day making gasp and making the rest of the company look at him funny.

Meanwhile, Kili and Thorin could only guess what was happening, because Bilbo and Maria had done to them similar things, by sending images to them at the most inappropriate times. Maria and Bilbo knew what was happening and the only thing they could do in try to contain their laughter. ‘Freya is tormenting him again’ Bilbo mentally send his thought to Maria, who just hum. Nori and Bofur just love to tease him about it at times.

Their journey up to Trollshaw was quite peaceful and lovely, not counting the two day downpour on the way there. “Mister Gandalf, is there anything you can do about this delude?” Dori asked. “No, master Dori, I cannot. If you want to control the weather you will need another wizard” Gandalf informed him.

“Are there any?” Bilbo asked him. “Yes, as a matter of fact. There are five of us. There’s Saruman the white, our leader. Then there is Radagast the brown. Me as you are well aware and then there the two blues, but I can’t quite recall their names” Gandalf just said. Not long after they found a place to camp for the night.

“We can’t camp here. A farmer and his family lived here and something killed them something bad. We should head to Lord Elrond home he can help us even with the map I gave you” Gandalf informed Thorin. “No, I will not trust an Elf. They turned their backs on the suffering of my people” Thorin particularly yelled at him. That caused Gandalf to leave with a huff.

‘Of all the places for them to camp for the night, it had to be near the troll cave. What is the King thinking?’ Freya questioned herself. She knew that she had to do something or someone could get hurt. Her half Elf side allowed her to see possible futures, but her fae side always tried to come out and cause mischief.

It was late in the evening, that Fili and Kili had noticed that something big had stolen some of their ponies. “This is not good” Bilbo said. Maria just looked at the direction the devastation headed. “It’s trolls. We must be careful. Maybe we should tell someone” Maria said. ‘No, do not worry you’ll be fine trust me,’ a voice told Bilbo and Maria.

“Do you think it’s the one we heard when the Orcs attacked us and right before Thorin and Dwalin appeared?” Bilbo whispered to Maria. “I think so. That must mean that she must be close, because she sounded closer than the last time” Maria told him. Fili kept looking at the direction of the distraction the trolls had caused, as if he expected someone to appear.

“I think the only person here that could easily go unnoticed is Bilbo. Even though that is the last thing I would want to ever ask you to do my love” Kili told him as he hugged him tight. “I know my soul but what else can we do without uncle Thorin going crazy” Bilbo told him.

While the small group made a plan to get the ponies back from the trolls, Freya had sneaked on the other side of the troll camp. She had to do something to protect them, otherwise Bilbo could get hurt and everyone captured and on the proses Maria getting hurt, because Bilbo would have used his power to save the dwarves being put on the spit.

Sometimes the fear, that what you value the most could cause us to make mistakes. “Hey you! I have something better than little ponies for dinner. Come fallow me, come you will love what you see,” she sweet talked them into following her. Her fae half could persuade others into doing anything she wanted, no matter what race the person was. But it had a time limit.

By the time Bilbo entered the troll’s camp, the only creatures there were the ponies. That confused the heck out of him. He mentally called to Maria letting her know it was safe and the trolls were nowhere to be seen. Quickly Fili, Kili, Maria and Bilbo freed the ponies and returned them to where they were before the trolls took them.

Just as Kili was securing the rope in place to keep the ponies in, Thorin appeared. “Now why would be securing the rope Fili?” he asked curiously. “Oh nothing for you to worry uncle, it just came undone a bit and I was just fixing it” Fili answered not quite looking him in the eyes. Maria rushed to him and kissed him. “Now, what brings you here my King?” she asked him sweetly trying to get his attention away from where the subject was heading.

“I felt your stress and thought it would be wise of me to make sure that my One was well” he answered with a smile and just as the others thought they were in the clear, Thorin asked, “Care to tell me why those trees down there are ripped and why there is a troll stench lingering on the ponies then?”

Maria took it upon her to explain what happened and that was when Thorin understood what Fili had truly meant when he had told him about the feeling of something being there with them on the hunting trip, something that did not feel like a threat and gave a longing look on Fili’s youthful face, as if he wanted something he could not entirely explain.

Meanwhile Freya had managed to draw the trolls as far as the cave they were hiding. That was when her power of persuasion lost its grip on the trolls. “So it was that that tried to trick us” said one of them, as he swang his knife and slicing Freya’s back causing her to scream as she fell and also making her hit her head on a rock.

As a scream was heard, Fili felt a pain in his heart and run to the direction the scream had come from. ‘No, no, no, please be ok. I cannot bear to lose you. Not before I found you’ he thought without really comprehending as to why he did so.

Bilbo and Maria looked at each other in utter fear, as they realised that the voice they had heard, was the same voice that they had heard just before Thorin and Dwalin had rescued them and just before Bilbo entered the troll camp. Thorin looked at the direction Fili had run off to and knew that the scream had belonged to Fili’s One. He and the rest of them followed Fili.

The rest of the company had heard the scream and headed to the place it had originated. Not long after, they found Fili clutching a girl to his chest. Thorin rushed next to him. “How badly is she hurt?” was the only thing he could ask. “One of the trolls stubbed her before they turned into stone, but she is alive. What do I do now uncle? How do I fix it? Please help” Fili cried. “It’s ok my sun. I will be fine” Freya whispered to him, as she cupped his cheek.

Just then Gandalf appeared with Radagast the Brown. “What happened?” Radagast inquired. “Trolls took the ponies and she drew them away giving us a chance to retrieve them, but just as the sun rose they managed to hurt her” Kili told him as he held Bilbo close to him as if trying to hide him from the rest of the world.

“If we hurry to Rivendell, Lord Elrond will heal her” Gandalf said to Fili, as he turned to look at Thorin. Thorin just nodded. Just then an Orc party found them. Radagast managed to draw them away as the company run towards Rivendell. But for once it seemed that luck was against them and the Orcs found the company and attacked them. “Thorin what do we do? Fili’s One is hurt and she could die” Balin yelled to Thorin from far to his right. Gandalf though seemed to recognise the area and found the hidden passage that led straight to Rivendell.

Just as they entered they were met by Linder, Elrond’s’ second in command. - {Hallo my friend, it’s great to see you. We need Elrond’s help…] – Gandalf never got the chance to finish what he was saying as Linder rushed to Freya. “What happened to her? How did she get hurt?” he questioned Gandalf, as he tried to take her from Fili’s arms only to be blocked by Dwalin, Nori, Gloin and Bifur, who looked like he was about to murder the Elf if he came any closer.

Just then Lord Elrond arrived with a small group of his men. The first thing he noticed was a group of Dwarves ready to find. But as he saw that Gandalf was with them he knew that they were not there for a fight. - {My lord. It’s Freya she seems to be hurt badly, but they won’t allow me to approach her and asses her injuries} – Linder told him worriedly.

Without a word Elrond dismounted his horse and said “Let me see my niece right now. And if any of you are the reason she is hurt so badly, you will see why even Thranduil King of the Mirkwood Elves is afraid to anger me.” “She is my One and she ended up hurt because she got the attention of three trolls so we can retrieve our ponies. Save her, please. I can’t live without her” Fili cried as he held her closer, as if she would suddenly vanish.

“Bring her to the healing rooms. But only you and your healer can be inside the room” Elrond said. “We will be outside brother. And don’t worry she is strong just like you” Kili told him as he patted him on the shoulder. The company waited outside the healing rooms. Not a word was said. The Bilbo cried in Kili’s arms scared for Freya’s life. It was her that had told him that his One was close and would love him and care for him ‘till the end of time.

Meanwhile Maria just held on to Thorin, not knowing what to think do or say. It was Freya that had told her how to reach out to Thorin and with her heart guide him to her and Bilbo, because he could reach them and survive the Orcs that were chasing them. The company was told how Thorin and Dwalin had found Maria and Bilbo and that it was Freya that had kept Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Maria safe from the three trolls.

An hour later Elrond and Oin emerged from the healing rooms. “She’ll be fine. I never say anything like Elven healing before and I must admit that it was marvellous. She will be back to normal by tomorrow” Oin informed them. That night they feasted well and Elrond told Thorin that he would be able to tell him what the map said in a weeks’ time. As it could only be read under a crescent moon of the first summer month.

The next day Freya was up and about talking and spending all her time with Fili. That afternoon she was introduced to the rest of the company. “Thank you for protecting my nephews and my One. Also thank you for helping Maria to guide me to her and Bilbo. Our lives would have been empty without them. You are welcomed to the family and our company” Thorin told her as he hugged her.  
He was never thankful to an Elf until now that he knew what Freya had done for him and his nephews. They were complete now and he swore that he would do whatever it took he would protect her with his life.

On the third night Fili and Freya were married by Elrond. “I Freya niece of Elrond swear to love you and be true to you ‘till the end of time,” Freya pledged. “I Fili son of Vili swear to love you and be true to you ‘till the end of time” Fili pledged. “I pray the Valar’s will bless you with all the joy and happiness you deserve, the both of you” Elrond said and the company along with the Elves of Rivendell cheered for the happy couple.

Neither Fili nor Freya could wait for their first night together. After a wonderful wedding feast the happy couple retreat it to their room. Once inside the room they quickly got rid of their clothes and fell to bed. Freya nuzzled the column of Fili’s throat as her husband writhed beneath her ministrations, muscles bunching in an effort to stay still and the thought that even in this moment Fili was still trying to protect her.

Freya crawled onto Fili; her hair tickled him making him gasp and made Fili’s cock twitch. She seethed his cock quickly. Freya’s eyes fell close as she rocked her hips minutely almost purring. The dwarf’s fingers clenched, where they gripped Freya’s hips, making her open her eyes. A smile formed on her lips and that caused Fili loose whatever control he had left.

He quickly turned them around and planted his feet and thrust up, hard enough to force a startled squeak from Freya’s throat, the sound was followed by a rumbling purr as she caught Fili’s rhythm and moved with him. The whole of Rivendell heard them that night. Elrond did not know if he would be able to look his niece in the eyes for some time after that.

The next night Freya approached Thorin. “Can I talk to you in privet please Master Thorin?” she asked shyly. “No need to be so formal you are family now, it’s just Thorin. And how can I help you little one?” he inquired. “On the map you have it says that a secret door will open when the last moon of autumn. And we must leave now my aunt Galadriel and Saruman the white are coming and try to stop us” she whispered to him just so no-one else heard.

At that he told the company to pack up, because they had to go at dawn or be stopped. Gandalf told him that he would delay the white council and give them time to go. And true to his word Gandalf gave them more than enough time to go. The road ahead seemed a bit brighter knowing how to enter their lost home, but also dangerous, because Freya told them that someone from their past would try to stop them.


	5. Hope for the future

The journey over the Misty Mountains was quite uneventful, that is until the rain turned to a thunderstorm. “Whatever you do, do not enter any of the caves” Freya yelled over the sound of thunder and rock giants battling. “Why? What is wrong with the caves?” Fili inquired. “They are the back entrances to the goblin town. They want Thorin dead, because of some-one named Azog” she informed him

But at the sound of the name, some members of the company paled, while Thorin was shocked. He could have sworn that, that filth was dead from his wounds long ago. “Then what do you suggest we do? The giants will kill us” Dwalin asked her. “If we walk ahead for another five minutes there’s a ledge big enough for all of us and the rain will stop soon after” she said.

Balin was not surprised about her ability to see the future. Some of the Elves he had met before Erebor had fallen could see the future, just like Freya. As luck would have it, they did found the ledge and by the end of the next day they had managed to avoid the goblins, not get crushed by the stone giants and get to the other side of the Misty Mountains.

Just as they reached the edge of the wilder-land Azog and a small group of Orcs found them. “Climb up the trees” Gandalf ordered. As he lit a few pinecones and passed them to the others, which in return lit others and threw them at the Orc party.

Thorin was shocked to find out that what Freya had said about Azog was true. Thorin saw red and charged at the pale Orc, but only managed to get knocked to the ground and Azog’s warg to use him as chew toy. All that moment all that could be heard for a moments where the screams of the company, as they tried to get of the falling tree and help Thorin.

At that Maria lost it and charged at Azog, not caring if she got killed, only to be followed by Bilbo and Freya. Freya started to sing and that influenced all of the Orcs and warg’s including Azog, which caused his warg to drop Thorin from its jaws. At that Bilbo raised vines from the earth and began to impale them. Finally the rest of the company managed to get off the falling tree and assist them with Thorin’s rescue.

Gandalf saw a moth and asked it to get the Eagle to help them. As Freya had expected Azog had broken through her power of enchantment. Meanwhile Maria got in between Thorin and Azog. She took a deep breath, raised her hands and flame burst forth to everyone’s surprise and killed Azog and his warg. Any warg and Orc that had survived run for their lives.

For a moment Maria seemed to lose control, but then the flames seized and she passed out. The first thing she knew for sure when she came too, was that she was lying on something soft. Then everything came crushing back and when she opened her eyes she saw the most amazing sight in her life. The world looked brighter and more beautiful from so high in the sky.

The moment they landed she rushed to Thorin. “Let me through dear. And do not worry he will be fine,” Gandalf said and we that he mattered something and Thorin Opened his eyes. “Are they alright? Are they safe?” he questioned. “They are here and well” Gandalf informed him. Dwalin and Kili helped him up.

“What were you thinking? You could have been killed. How many times do I have to tell you that if danger arises the others can handle the dangerous situation?” He practically yelled. “Well what did you expect us to do my heart? Did you really think we would have done nothing? In case you…” Maria raised her voice, but was interrupted by Freya. “I’m sorry to cut your conversation short, but we need to go the Azog’s son is coming for revenge, for Maria killing his father.”

“SHE WHAT?” Thorin screamed as he looked at Maria and the fear of the realisation that he could have lost the One person that was meant just for him. “Not now dear uncle, I promise you will be told everything, but first we need to reach my friend’s house before Bolg get to us. Beorn will keep us safe until we are ready to move on,” Freya said and with that the all made their way down Carrok and headed to Beorn’s place.  
All the way there Thorin held on to Marias’ hand, for he could fell through their bond that there was something else that could compromise everything, even her life. Once there they were met by a loud roar, which caused Freya to shake her head while Kili, Thorin and Fili pulled their One’s behind them to keep them safe from the unseen threat.

“Stay behind me love I’ll keep you safe,” Fili told her. “It’s ok my Heartbeat it’s just Beorn warning us to keep back since he does not know who it is” Freya told him as she kissed him sweetly. “Hey bear. It’s Freya we need your help so do us all a favour and not attack,” she called out. “Why did you not say so sooner little star,” he said with a laugh as he exited his home. Just as he did he noticed both Bilbo and Maria were exactly like Freya.

“This is an honour indeed, to have two more fae in my home. Please come in, you will be safe here for as long as you need and know that no matter what your future hold I will be there should you need me.” He gave a small bow and showed them their rooms. It was most unnerving to be around him for some of the members of the company, but not as much as the huge animals did.

Once they had a bath, good food and the chance to look around they headed to their assigned rooms, knowing that for the first time in a while they were safe and would be able to recuperate. That night in their rooms Freya and Fili had the chance to get to know each other all over again. While Kili held Bilbo as the shock of what had happen in the last two days hit him full force.

“We could have lost them both Kili. I don’t know if… if I can cope with such a loss again. Pl-please promise me no matter what happens’, I won’t lose you. Pro-promise me” Bilbo said as he cried in Kili’s arms. “I swear in Mahal, that no matter what the future hold for us all, I will be with you forever. You are my life and whole world. I would rather die than be without you” Kili told him, as he lay him on the bed and proceeded in showing him exactly what was in his heart all night long.

Meanwhile in the room Thorin and Maria preoccupied, the tension had reached its peak. “Thorin, please stop staring at me like this it’s unnerving,” she told him after she changed her clothes and sat on the bed. “Come, sit with me there is something I must tell you before we continue with our journey,” she said as she patted the spot on the bed next to her.

“What you did was the craziest, scariest thing in the world, and if you had died. I would have fallowed you in that moment” Maria told him. “I did not mean to scare you but after what Azog had done to my family, I could do nothing else but attack” he said back, as tears gathered in his eyes. “What you did though, was the most incredible thing. You saved not only my life but my soul. But as you said before there is something you wanted to tell. So tell me now, for we might not get tomorrow” he whispered as he pulled her on his lap.

She smiled softly at him and whispered something that only brought tears to his eyes but also, never expected to hear. “I am pregnant. It happened in Rivendell.” For what seemed like a life time the room was silent. Then Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror cried. He cried for his good fortune. All through the night, he held her tight as if she would vanish.

The next day, Thorin send a messenger bird to Thranduil that he would give him his wife’s jewellery that had come to his possession if he helped them get rid of the dragon from the mountain. By the end of that day an envoy from Thranduil came and said he would be more than happy to assist in any way he could since his late wife’s jewellery would be returned.

But also for Freya his adopted daughter, that he had not seen for ages. He would like to meet her new family and was willing to put aside any hard feelings from the past. He would meet them by the end of the week at the entrance to Mirkwood, and along with a small group of Elves would face the dragon alongside of them. 

The news that Freya was Thranduils’ adopted daughter shocked Thorin more than his agreement to help with the dragon infestation. “You are his daughter? Why did you not say anything?” Thorin question her. “When the dragon took Erebor I argued with him to help since you were our allies, but when he refused I left Mirkwood. And I have not seen my father since but I did see my brother. And that was just before I married Fili,” she said with a sigh.

“I did not know that. Why did you not say anything?” he asked. “I did not want to make things uncomfortable. And I was still upset of the way he mistreated his friends, and also I am pregnant. But then again Fili already knew that since Carrok. We would have said something sooner but with what happened to you and Maria we thought to wait a little while longer,” she said as she barrowed deeper in Fili’s embrace.

Thorin was taken by surprise. “To be honest uncle Thorin we knew, but we didn’t want any comflect. She is family, especially since she is Fili’s One” Bilbo said shyly. “It is alright dear one, do not stress and I guess there will be two new additions to our family, for Maria is also pregnant,” Thorin told him with a smile. The thought of how Thranduil will react to the news made him feel a bit better.

Hearing that his friend was pregnant Beorn offered his assistance in any way possible. “I will be forever grateful if you let me see the little ones from time to time” Beorn said. “Of course my friend, especially since you were so willing to help us even at the cost of your safety,” Balin said and the whole company agreed.

All of a sudden the future looked brighter for Thorin and his company. Not only they gained allies that would help them gain their home back from a menacing dragon, but the line of Durin would survive and continue until the end of time.


	6. Happy Endings

On the entrance to Mirkwood the company was met with Thranduil, Legolas and a small group of elves. “Freya, you are alright,” Legolas called out, as he all but run to his adopted sister. “Brother. Oh, how missed you, and glad to see you are well,” she cried out, as she hugged him tight. “I am well, come father would like to see you. You are the real reason he agreed to help your husband you know,” he told her as he winked at her with a small smile.

She looked at Thranduil; unsure of what to do she turned her gaze to Fili. Fili approached her and took her hand and led her to where Thranduil was standing. “She is unharmed, as you may as well be able to see for yourself. There is also something she has to tell you,” Fili informed him with a small smile, never once letting go of her hand.

“Hallo father, it’s good to see you. I hope you are well,” she said in a low trembling voice. A lot of things crossed her mind as Thranduil seemed to just look at her, without saying anything and all of them not very nice. ‘Do not worry sister’ she heard Marias’ voice in her head. ‘He has just not sure how to react. He has not seen you for ages’ Bilbo’s voice echoed in her head.

And just like their hand got separated as Thranduil hugged her tight in his arms. “I am so sorry my little star-beam. I have missed you so much. I will never let anything come between us again,” he whispered trying hard not to cry. “It’s ok Ada, you do not need to worry I am ok. And just as Fili said there is something you need to know,” she said with a watery smile.

“What is it little star-beam?” he asked. “I am pregnant. In about four months you will get to meet your granddaughter,” she informed him. Not only shocking her father, but also her husband and everyone else for that matter.

Fili pulled her into his arms and cried. “You have no idea what a gift this is my love. To have your One at such a young age, and then find out not only that she is pregnant, but that the baby is also a girl. That is so rear, you cannot imagine” Fili said through his tears. The company was speechless that the baby Freya was curing was a girl, for they were rear and few at that. Thranduil looked towards the company and noticed Bilbo and Maria.

“I see that there are more fae in your group and one of them is also pregnant also. It’s good to know, but we better head out. We will celebrate once you have your mountain back and see to further negotiations,” Thranduil and let everyone through the forest. So the Elves ad the company headed off, exchanging stories of their travels near and far.

Just as they were about to reach the other side of the forest, they were attacked by huge spiders. Elves and Dwarves destroyed them with ease. Once they were out of Mirkwood, they headed for Lake Town (also known as Esgaroth). They were met with the Master of Lake town and his man servant. It was clear from the beginning, that the Master was nothing but a vermin that was only interested in gold.

A man named Bard watched them warily. For he knew and feared what would happen, if Thorin tried to reclaim the mountain. He knew the legend all too well. ‘The King beneath the mountain, The King of carven stone, The Lord of silver fountain, Shall come into his own! The stream shall run in gladness. And the lakes shall shine and burn’.

Once Bard saw that Thorin had went to get some air after the meeting with the Master, about a transport to the mountain. “You have no right, no right to enter that mountain,” he growled at Thorin. “I have the only right” Thorin replied before he turned and walked back to Maria who was waiting for him in bed.

And just as he was about to drift off to sleep he heard moans coming from Kili’s and Bilbo’s room. ‘Not this again. Don’t those two ever quit?’ He thought to himself, as he looked at Maria, who was just smiling at him cheekily.

“You can’t possibly be thinking, what I think you are?” he questioned. Her grin widened, as she took off her nightgown and straddle him. The sight of her naked on top off him, made him groan as he hardened in his night pants, which he got rid of rather eagerly. “Do not move, let me do this,” she ordered him.

She kissed him as hard as she could, then lay a trail of kisses all the way down his body. That made him wiggled in the most seductive way possible. Thorin gulped audibly, which made her laugh breathlessly. “I see you like what I’m doing to you. Shall I stop my love” she questioned him cheekily, as she blew a hot breath on his erect member.

“Pl-please do not… tease me t-tonight. I… I c-cannot... hold back. I ne-need you N-NOW my heart,” he practically begged. She crawled up his body slowly. And placed a heated kiss on his lips, before he turned them around and prepared her as carefully and fast as he could. He knew that neither of them would last long.

"Ah... I... Love you... my King,” she all but cried. “And I-I you…” and with one quick movement Thorin entered her. And almost instantly he started thrust even harder and harder. Before long they were both coming screaming each other’s names, as they collapsed in a heap on the bed. “Did I hurt you my love?” he inquired.

“No my soul, you did not. Thank you for tonight,” she whispered and soon fell asleep. Thorin stayed awake a bit longer contemplating of the future and how should they deal with the dragon. He knew that if not careful they could not only lose their live, but also their wives and children.

The next day found them crossing the lake. By nightfall they had managed to reach the front gates of Erebor. “Find the door,” Thorin called out. “I found it. It’s on the statue look,” Bilbo yelled, as he pointed to the left statue. “Good eyesight nephew” Thorin praised him.

Once the moon, the keyhole appeared and all too soon the door was open. “I will go inside. It is the list I can do after all I’ve done in the past. I owe you as much,” Thranduil offered. It was more out of guilt for his actions in the past. Countless dwarves had died and his daughter all but disappeared from his life.

“You cannot go in by yourself, I will come with you,” Thorin told him. “No, you have suffered enough and have a wife that is pregnant. She needs you here safe and in one piece,” Thranduil argued. It seemed that their argument took over their concentration.

‘I will do it’ Bilbo transmitted his thought to Freya and Maria. ‘Not by yourself you’re not’ Maria said, and Freya agreed with a nod. ‘You are both pregnant it has to be me before it’s too late’ he finally thought to them. ‘I am afraid I can now see that you got pregnant while we were at Beorn’s home. I can see it now. But if we cannot stop you we will go together. It will be safer that way and we don’t have time while they argue. Bolg, son of Azog is planning something’ Freya said.  
And with that the three of them snicked into the mountain and headed for the dragon, uncertain of what awaited for them, once they found him. The path was not so easy, but Maria’s ability with fire. It was easy to find Smaug, due to the heat he radiated. That made them very curious as to what was causing it. 

As they approached the treasure room, they could have sworn that they heard voices coming from it, but knew that must be impossible. Then that’s when it came to them, that there must be his next victim in there and rushed to the rescue. What they saw shocked them to the core. There were two dragons in that room.

One of them was a small dragon and while the other, they were sure was Smaug. They slowly approach making sure neither dragon saw them. That’s when Smaug turn towards them and growl, “I can smell you, come into the light. Or are you here to kill us? If so, think again.” “No, oh great Smaug the Tremendous,” Bilbo replied, as all three of them come out of hiding.

“It cannot be, three half-fae born, here at the same time. I never thought I’ll live to see it. Why are you here? Speak now” he commanded. The three of them walked closer to the two dragons ready to attack if necessary. “Oooh! They are so bright. I thought you said there are not any fae left?” The younger dragon questioned. “I know my little one but I guess even I can be wrong” Smaug said then he turned to the three of them sceptically.

“You can tell Oakenshield he can have his mountain under on condition. We stay here. Primal is too young to be out there. So go get him, because I am sure he wants what he calls the Arkenstone,” Smaug ordered. They nodded as Bilbo headed towards the hidden entrance hoping that they were not still arguing over who will go in first.

Meanwhile Nori had notice that something was off, since neither Freya nor Maria had tried to stop the argument. So once he notices that they were missing along with Bilbo he all but screamed, “Freya, Maria and Bilbo are gone. They must have gone inside, without us noticing.” That caused everyone to rush through the hidden door and try to find them, thinking the worst to have happened. But before long they came face to face with Bilbo who seemed out of breathe.

Kili rushed at him and took him in his arms. “What has happened my dear heart? Where are Maria and Freya? Why are you so out of breath?” he asked question after question. “It is ok love, they are safe and sound. They are talking with Smaug and Primal. Smaug will explain everything to uncle Thorin. That is why I am here, to get you there,” he said with a small smile as his kissed Kili to reassure him that indeed he was well.

Soon the company along with Thranduil, Legolas and their few guards, had reached the treasure room. What they saw shocked them to the core. Not only Maria and Freya were well, but also were playing with a small dragon while Smaug watched them.

“What is the meaning of this,” Thorin bellowed. “So you are finally here Oakenshield. Come let me introduces you to the one you called the Arkenstone. This is Primal and his one of the oldest dragons in existence,” he stopped and looked at Primal before he continued.

As an egg he was lost while the mountain was formed around him and when your people found him his soul sent a beacon for a dragon to find him. When I attacked I had thought you were trying to kill him, or were torturing him. For that mistake I apologise and I am willing to stay if you allow it and serve as the guardian of your people from this day on. Especially since your three fae companions are pregnant,” he finally explained hoping that he would be granted permission to redeem himself for his actions in the past.

“What?” Kili questioned uncurtain of how to process what he just heard. He looked at Bilbo, who hugged him tight. “It is true. We found out recently but we did not have time. Something to do with Bolg and a war coming made me go and find out what is happening with Smaug before it was too late,” she said apologetically. “Oh, my heart, thank you for such a gift” Kili said through his tears. “Anything for you my love,” Bilbo said as he hugged him tight

“It was a wise choice on their part if I may say and it would be also wise to call on your kin, King under the Mountain. But also know that I will help protect you and everyone here. You have my word as a dragon as long as Primal remains inside along with your three fae,” Smaug said.

Thorin seemed to be considering the whole thing. Each member of the company was voicing their thoughts. “If it is true what his said, and by the looks of it, it might be since the strange power that the Arkenstone emitted is gone. We have a war to look forward to. I think we should listen to him even though we all have a lot of work with coming to terms with the actions of the past. This might be best for a better tomorrow” Balin said.

“So be it we all have a lot of healing to do together for a better tomorrow. I will contact Dain at once,” Thorin said. With that he said a courier raven to his cousin to be here immediately for war had come to take their home from them. Legolas left to get their army from Mirkwood, for not was the mountain and every other place was in danger but also his new family.

Kili and Fili where order by Thorin to stay behind so they can guard Freya, Maria and Bilbo. Freya walked up to Smaug and said, “Please protect Thorin Bolg will kill him otherwise I have foreseen this. So please keep him safe.” “I will little fae, on my honour as a dragon” he said with a kind smile. Before long Dain and his army were here, also the Mirkwood army came just in time as Bolg and his armies attacked. Thorin’s, Thranduil’s and Dain’s armies attack along with Smaug. Soon Gandalf along with the Eagles and Beorn arrive to offer assistant.

The battle did not last long and but it was bloody. Smaug’s first target was Bolg. He knew that this was his first act as proof of redemption for all the people he had killed to get to Primal. Which was not as hard as everyone thought it would be. In the months that came it was seen for the Elves and Dwarves honour their dead and for the wounded to heal.

They made sure that Esgaroth and Dale were rebuild to their former glory. Not long after Freya and Maria went into labour while Thorin, Fili snd Kili were at a meeting. Bilbo wobbled as fast as he could into the meeting saying that the babies were coming that made Thorin and Fili take off for the healing rooms fallowed by Thranduil and Legolas. Kili helped Bilbo on the way back.

“We are here. Have the babies come?” Fili all but yelled. “No, but it will be soon. Dis, Oin and an Elven healer are inside” Dwalin informed him. When Thorin tried to get in Bifur stopped him. –Dis said not to let anyone in until the babies arrive- he said. But just as Thorin was about to reply the door open and Dis along with the Elven healer came out holding three bundles between thm.

“Congratulation to the both of you” she said, as she handed Thorin one of the babies. “This is your first born and it’s a boy and this is your daughter,” she showed him the other. “And this is your son, my prince” Oin said to Fili as he handed over the baby. “So what will their names be?” Balin asked, their still shocked Prince and King. Just then Kili and Bilbo arrived to hear them say.

“This is Frerin and Thyra, my heart and soul” Thorin said through his tears. “And this is Tili,” was all that Fili could say. “You both did exelent brother and uncle, we are all happy for you”Kili sai as he took Thyra from his mother. In the monthes to come Bilbo gave birth to Kala a healthy baby girl.

The whole kingdom celebrated for months at such a good fortune. Not only did they have their home back, but also where safe guarded by two dragons and their King and Princes had children so close in age. It was unheard off. And all knew that the future from then on would be good indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are all mine. Opinions and comments are welcomed.


End file.
